


失而复得2

by Sahar



Series: 失而复得 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam能感觉到Dean有很多事情瞒着他，他想告诉他哥哥一切，而他哥哥却什么也不肯说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失而复得2

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我的阿弦宝宝，渣文笔也不许嫌弃。

他们把Kevin安置在他们隔壁的房间，Sam拿着房间钥匙率先走了进去，5分钟之后Dean依旧没有进房间，他忍不住走到窗边，撩起本来拉着的窗帘，悄悄打量起他还在门外的哥哥。  
他仍旧不敢相信，Dean回来了。再一次，活生生的，站在他面前不由分说的用各种手段检验他是不是真的。而那一刻他只想抱住Dean再也不放手，让自己的下巴放在他哥哥的肩上，痛痛快快的大哭一场。  
利维坦也好，变形怪也罢。都无所谓，他太想念Dean了，就算是假的，他也想能够真真切切的将他哥哥抱在怀里。  
Dean在Impala的后备箱翻找出荧光的喷漆，因为放置了一年而有些不太好用，他用力的摇着喷漆同时警觉的四下打量着——就像下一刻就会有恶魔扑杀上来一样。  
他画好能抵御恶魔，天使以及其他任何怪物的符咒，又拿出自己之前放上车的稀释过的清洁剂，犹豫的走到Impala的后座窗户处，将清洁剂撒在后座脚踩的部分，尽力避开了皮质的座椅。  
Sam因为他的这个举动心虚的咬了咬嘴唇，他知道Dean为什么这么干，清洁剂的味道固然不好闻，但是他更不喜欢闻到狗的气息。  
因为他曾被地狱犬撕碎过，因为他曾被地狱犬拖去地狱过。  
从见到Dean那一刻就充斥在眼眶周围的热意令他的胸腔翻涌着，Dean去过地狱了，Dean又去了炼狱。上一次他什么也做不了，这一次他什么也没做。  
Dean东张西望着走进了房间，永远环境糟糕的汽车旅馆，两张相隔不过一臂距离的单人床，已经坐在小冰箱旁边的椅子上打开电脑的Sam，一切都近的好像昨日重现，又遥远的好像已经是上辈子的事了。  
他走到Sam身后的冰箱里拿出了啤酒，一屁股坐在床上之后又十分不自在的滑坐到地上，汽车旅馆质量不佳的床垫对他来说也太舒适了，他不习惯。  
这一年来，他有时靠着大树，有时倚着石头，屁股下面是炼狱潮湿阴冷的泥土，休憩来之不易而且是奢侈的冒险。  
他跟Sam说，怪物从上下左右涌来。他没说他是如何被不同的怪物摔打，啃咬，又有多少次与真的死亡就在毫厘之间。  
Sam不需要知道这些，Sam只需要知道他回来了。他也不想知道Sam都干了些什么，撞了狗有了女人或者其他任何什么狗屎，至少他弟弟现在完好无损而且看起来过得不错，一切都没改变，他们可以回到过去的正轨。  
“我去洗澡。”Dean放下三两口就被喝光的啤酒，咬着口腔内侧走向浴室，习惯性的没有关上门。  
找到Kevin之前Sam已经跟Dean重新相处了几天，Dean的变化在Sam眼里那么明显，更加警觉，更加迅猛，甚至连洗澡都比以前更加迅速。要知道以前有时候Dean会忍不住慢慢磨蹭着用光所有的热水，然后在Sam淋着冷水浴诅咒他时得意的贱笑，而现在他只需要两分钟就会从浴室里走出来。  
Sam前脚刚踏进浴室，水流声就立刻停止了。  
“Sam？”Dean警觉而危险的问了一声。  
“是我。”他心虚的回答，没有料到Dean会在这个时候反应还如此迅速。要知道以前他们一个人拉着浴帘在洗澡另一个就在外面刷牙剃胡子这种事也时有发生，Dean才不会在乎Sam是不是在他洗澡的时候跑到浴室里尿尿或者干嘛，或许就连Sam在这里手淫，他也会嘲笑Sam手淫这件事本身，而非Sam在他洗澡的时候跑进来干这件事。  
但现在不是了。  
“搞什么……”Dean看着浴帘一下子被拉开，他弟弟站在他面前，一脸看不透的急切与焦灼。  
而Dean此时的淋浴已经完成三分之二，尚未冲干净的白色泡沫顺着胸口滑向腹部，有的沿着他愈加结实的大腿线条蜿蜒而下。  
本来因为心里的千头万绪而焦灼的Sam，下腹不由窜起一阵火热。  
“Dean……”他嗓音低沉，轻唤他过去一年不再提起，深埋心底而不敢再次触碰到的名字。  
Dean望着他，就像从小到大的每一次一样。当他弟弟呼唤他，他总是在那儿，用那双如同深潭般的绿眸注视着他弟弟，那样专注又专心，带着与生俱来的宠溺与怎么都隐藏不了的爱意。  
“Sammy？”Sam仿佛触碰到了他那根疼痛的神经，他几乎忘却了早前得知的Sam是如何放任他一个人在炼狱拼杀，退出猎魔，跟一个姑娘在一起还养了条狗。  
他叫着他弟弟独属于他的爱称。  
那个女孩并不是这些事中的任何一个重点，尽管令他生气，但这不过和其他Sam做的他觉得不对的事情一样，毫无意义。  
Sam的长腿一脚跨进浴室里带着斑驳污迹的浴缸，Dean随着他的动作移动着自己的视线，注视着他，毫不在意自己此刻光着身子还一身的泡沫。  
然后Sam吻了上去。  
第一个出现在Dean脑海里的声音是：这是乱伦。紧接着第二个声音出现：谁他妈在乎？第三个声音：没有比这更对的了。  
他张开嘴，让Sam轻抵他嘴唇的舌尖伸进他的口腔里，刮擦过每一个他所能触碰到的角落，他所能得到的他哥哥的任何地方。久不握枪而软化了的老茧轻轻的摩擦着Dean的脸颊，他的面颊较之以前更加坚毅，但他哥哥一如他所料想的那样火辣。Dean开始回应他，他们的舌头胶着着，在Dean嘴里这个窄小的空间中交缠进出，如同两个蹩脚的舞者跌撞着却不肯放开彼此。  
Sam的舌尖舔过Dean平滑的上颚，用力的顶弄了几下，又绕过Dean的舌尖沿着他的下颚扫过，指节分明的大手摩挲过Dean的脖子，拇指滑过Dean的喉结，在上面流连轻按。  
这个吻并不激烈，甚至可以说温柔缱绻。比他们各自亲吻女孩时都还要温柔，也许只因为他们是彼此最重要的珍宝。  
Dean突然用力，将还衣衫完整的Sam推着靠在墙上。他将Sam的舌头推挤出他的嘴，然后反击似得用舌头舔遍Sam单薄的嘴唇，滑过他的每一颗牙齿，来不及吞咽的津液流出他形状勾人的嘴唇，顺着下巴滴落在两个人紧贴的胸前。  
Sam被他哥亲吻着，脑袋里像一壶烧开的沸水一样思考无力，只能感觉到Dean的嘴、Dean的舌头、Dean的手、Dean的胸膛。他手忙脚乱的拉扯着自己身上的衣服，仍然对Dean如此自然的接受了他自己都不敢相信的突然亲吻而诧异。  
Dean离开后，他就没什么好再失去的了；Dean回来后，他就得到了想要的一切。  
当Dean就那样消失在他眼前，他失去了哥哥，失去了家，失去了最爱的人，所以他决心退出。猎魔毁了他的一切，从小到大，但至少Dean始终在那，在他身前挡着寒风，替他身后防着暴雪，所以他能坚持，只要Dean还在，他就可以做到。然后Dean不在了，他像一个家徒四壁的穷光蛋，不知道有什么能拿来让他坚持，又有什么能够抚慰他那早已千疮百孔不得安宁的灵魂。  
当Dean再次出现在他面前，他不敢置信却难掩喜悦，他甚至不在乎当哥哥知道他没有做任何事去寻找他，他颓废的退出了猎魔，他跟一个姑娘在一起这些事之后，他哥哥可能随之而来的责备。他感到内疚却并不因Dean的责备而刺痛，他的心都被Dean回来的喜悦包裹着，仿佛一个闯进了糖果屋的孩童，完全不在乎与这些糖果同时存在的牙痛。  
他已经接受了任何Dean施予他的感情，毫无保留的全盘接收，就像Dean对他做的那样。  
Sam脱光了自己的衣服，他跟Dean胸膛抵着胸膛。Dean的心脏在自己的胸腔里有力的跳动着，与Sam的心跳合成一律，仿佛天生如此。  
“我很想你。”他轻咬Dean的嘴唇，似乎想要将这一年里钻心剜骨的想念通过唇舌传递到他哥哥身体里，把他的抱歉刻进这些他自己也觉得苍白无力的词句里。  
“我他妈恨死你了。”Dean恨恨的说，感受着他弟弟的舌尖划过他的耳垂，湿热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓，快感让他的声音变得毫无恶意，小腹处的欲望聚集，勃起的阴茎不时擦着Sam粗大的柱身。  
他恨死Sam了。如果不是Sam，也许他就不会在炼狱苦苦挣扎一年之久，他也许不会那么充满斗志干掉每一个妄图终结他的怪物，他也许就能解脱，死亡对他来说的这种解脱。  
他在心里叫着弟弟的名字，不敢片刻停留的奔波杀戮，他叫着他弟弟的名字如同叫着上帝；他叫着他弟弟的名字如同救赎；他叫着他弟弟的名字如同他曾经在地狱做的那样。  
Sam接受着Dean的亲吻，一只手摸上Dean因为暴露在冷空气中良久而挺立的乳头，另一只手向下握住两个人早已互相磨蹭体液混合的阴茎。  
Dean被他突然的抓握吓的一个激灵，身体歪向一边被Sam牢牢的抓住，途中碰到了淋浴的开关，温度偏凉的水流冲刷过两个人的身体。  
“你这样看起来像个处男。”Sam对他哥哥被吓坏的反应调笑了一句，本来抓着Dean小臂的手迅速抓住Dean的脖子，将他的嘴按在自己的嘴唇上，堵上了所有Dean意欲吐出的反击。  
Dean不甘心的在Sam的背上捏了一把，可惜他弟弟身上全都是坚硬的肌肉块，他的抓捏完全算不上疼痛，但他却被Sam弄的腿软，弄的抑制不住喉间的呻吟。  
Sam一边像条狗狗一样舔着他所能触及到的他哥哥上半身的每一寸，一只手将两个人的阴茎缓慢的撸动着。那动作慢的恼人，温度逐渐上升到让Dean觉得燥热的地步，但是Sam这个婊子却依旧一副要慢慢来的样子。  
他都想推开Sam把他赶出去，然后自己撸出来完事了。  
感受到Dean的急切，Sam勾着嘴角，明明平时笑起来装满可爱的酒窝此刻异常不怀好意。  
“别急，想操你。”他把嘴唇凑近Dean的耳朵，低语着，“用我的手指慢慢开拓你，你后面从来没有人碰过，我会先用手让你足够松软。”  
Dean几乎因为他弟弟下流淫秽的话语大声的声音出来，他的声音卡在喉咙里，软软的如同小动物的呜咽，Sam觉得自己的阴茎又硬了几分。  
“我会让你迫不及待的在我的手指上操你自己，然后你会想要我的阴茎，我的阴茎早就等着进去。”他一边说着一边取过旁边的沐浴露，“你会让我操你的对吗？”  
虽然语带询问，但是Sam的一根手指却是老实不客气的沾满沐浴露伸进了Dean的后穴，毫不迟疑。  
“操你的，Sam，闭上你的嘴。”Dean有些气急败坏，他不敢相信他弟弟在做爱时这么能说下流话，更不敢相信他觉得自己如果继续让Sam说下去，他能就这样听着Sam的下流话就高潮，这可不是Dean Winchester的风格。  
Sam手指的进出速度体现了他的急切，他胡乱的用一根手指在Dean的后穴捅捣了几下，然后紧接着伸进第二根手指，这让Dean有些疼痛，他安抚着用嘴含住Dean的一边乳头，用牙齿轻咬，用舌尖轻戳，间或吮吸然后舔舐。  
Dean感觉自己完全的暴露在他弟弟面前，Sam从四面八方包围着他，热度，气息，手脚全都密不透风的围着他，他觉得安全。  
Sam的两根手指分剪着，修长的中指触碰到了Dean的前列腺，那让Dean发出一声尖锐的呻吟，于是Sam又再次反复的按压着。  
“够了Sam，进来。”他催促道，身体迎合着Sam的手指。  
Sam显然决定此时做个乖弟弟，听他哥哥的话。他抽出手指，在那之前再次恶意的用力按了按Dean的前列腺，然后让腿软的Dean跟他换了位置，将Dean靠在浴室的瓷砖上。  
他拍了拍Dean的大腿，“来。”他用力的抓着他哥的一条腿，让Dean将腿缠在他的腰上，更多的力则压在他背后的墙上。  
Sam的阴茎粗大灼热的抵着Dean的穴口，那感觉太过明显，几乎让Dean觉得窒息，他知道会痛，但是他早已习惯疼痛，疼痛是还活着的证明。  
“别怕，我抱着你。”说着他将自己的阴茎进入Dean的后穴，酸痛感持续不断的冲击着Dean，难以言喻的痛楚令Dean大声的喘息着，想要请求他弟弟慢点的话语已经跑到喉头，又被他硬生生的咽了下去。  
Sam等待Dean适应了一会儿，他感受到Dean紧致的包裹着他，他哥哥伏在他的肩上，胸膛起伏着调整自己的呼吸，脖颈扬起，眼神茫然的看着天花板，有眼泪从那双任何人都比不上的眼睛里滚落出来，和砸在他们身上的水珠混合在一起。  
Dean的嘴唇被他之前的啃咬弄的鲜艳红肿，他忍不住抬起一只手将手指伸进Dean的嘴里，翻搅着，感受Dean的舌头温柔的舔过他的指尖。  
他开始挺动身体，Dean一条腿踩地，身体随着他的顶弄起伏着，再也不能或者也不想抑制的声音从他的喉间发出，倚在Sam的肩膀上，他能感觉到Dean声带的振动。  
“感觉到了吗？Dean，我的阴茎在你的屁股里，”他舔着他哥哥近在他嘴边的耳朵，“你被我打开了，打开的很好，我操着你，Dean，你在这儿，在我身边。”  
做爱这件事本身不算什么，重要的是Dean回来了，Dean就在他面前，Dean被他抱在怀里被他操弄着。他完完全全的拥有他哥哥，他拥有一切。  
“是的Sam，在这里，我回来了，就在你面前。”Dean呻吟着，或者说哭泣着，Sam在他后穴的操弄热烫的像要烧起来，龟头一下下重重的摩擦过前列腺，快感像无孔不入的蚁虫爬满他的全身渗入他的骨髓。他还活着，活着从地狱回来，也活着从炼狱回来，活着回到Sam身边。  
Sam拍掉了Dean伸向自己阴茎的手，然后自己握住他哥哥的阴茎，用拇指抚摸着龟头，大手包裹着柱身灵巧的滑动，Dean的声音逐渐尖利起来，他自己也开始在射精的边缘徘徊。  
“It’s ok，Dean。”Sam说完，重新吻上Dean的嘴唇，感受到Dean整个人都紧绷起来，在他接下来几次的撸动下射了出来。  
他的阴茎被Dean的后穴绞紧，囊袋拍打着他哥哥的臀瓣，他一口咬住Dean的锁骨，然后颤抖着，紧抓着Dean射在了他哥哥身体里。  
Dean醒过来时全身都散了架一般的疼痛，他依旧无法动弹，Sam在他身后，蛮横的用双臂紧搂着他的腰，沉重的腿也压在他的腿上，他敢肯定自己的两条腿都已经麻木了。  
就像个小孩子一样。  
但他不想让Sam放开，他喜欢他弟弟的气息紧紧包围着他，告诉他，他离开了炼狱，这里舒适，安全。最重要的是，Sam在这。  
“你在这里……”Sam睡眼惺忪的看着他侧过头的哥哥，像是在梦境里一般带着一些不敢相信的问。  
“是的，Sammy，我永远在这里。”  
永远在你身边的位置，那也不会去，永远不会离开，永远会回到你身边。


End file.
